Apa? Kenapa?
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Yamanaka Ino adalah kekasih Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, sikap Shikamaru seolah-olah tidak menyukai Ino. Kenapa? Sementara Shikamaru, dia pusing karena sifat Ino yang cerewet dan selalu mengganggu waktunya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? / SHIKAINO / ONE-SHOOT / Warning inside! / Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Special buat ShikaIno Shipper. Cuma fict singkat yang bisa yola berikan untuk mengobati kekesalan kalian hari ini, ya... mungkin gara-gara chapter barunya. Tetep semangat! ShikaIno akan selalu canon di hati kita masing-masing. Semoga MK-sama juga menyadarinya. SEMANGAT!  
_

_Semoga readers tidak kecewa dengan fic sederhana karya Yola ini._

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga jam novel bersampul putih ini menemani gadis bermata _aqumarine_. Novel yang tebalnya lebih dari dua ratus halaman sudah selesai dibaca olehnya. Gadis pecinta bunga ini meletakan novel barunya di atas meja belajar dan mulai mengecek _handphone-_nya. Sebenarnya, selama tiga jam, gadis ini tidak hanya membaca novel untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, melainkan menunggu kabar dari seseorang di luar sana.

Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang merupakan siswi tercantik nomor dua setelah Hyuuga Hinata teman sekelasnya ini memang terkenal pendiam jika di rumah. Namun, siapa sangka, dia dipilih menjadi Duta Komunikasi dari _Konoha High School._ Mendapatkan teman memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk keturunan Yamanaka yang satu ini, walaupun, banyak di antara teman-temannya yang hanya ingin 'numpang tenar' bila berdekatan dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Rambut pirang panjangnya kini dibiarkan terurai, mengingat kebiasaannya yang selalu mengkuncir rambutnya dengan model _ponytail_ setiap harinya. Tubuhnya sudah berada di atas ranjangnya sepenuhnya. Mata _aqumarine-_nya melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Langit-langit kamar yang sengaja dilukis gambar bunga-bunga mawar yang beraneka ragam.

Ino lelah. Bukan lelah fisik. Fisiknya masih sehat seperti biasanya. Perutnya ramping tidak menimbun banyak lemak berlebih. Bahkan, kaki jenjangnya pun masih terlihat bak model majalah remaja. Panjang dan ramping. Hatinya yang lelah. Sudah dua bulan hatinya terus diuji. Ekspresi bahagianya menutupi ekspresi aslinya.

"Kenapa?"

Ya… pertanyaan yang sama selalu Ino lontarkan setiap harinya pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya pada hatinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum Ino temukan jawabannya. Setiap kali Ino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, yang muncul dipikirannya hanyalah kenangan-kenangan yang menurutnya indah.

Suara indah Taylor Swift yang merupakan penyanyi solo wanita kesukaannya menggema di telinganya. Tentu saja itu berasal dari _handphone-_nya yang baru saja dia letakan di dekat lampu tidurnya.

Ino benar-benar senang sekarang. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan singkat yang masuk. Pesan yang dari tiga jam yang lalu sudah ditunggu kehadirannya oleh Yamanaka Ino. Pesan dari kekasihnya.

_Lagi istirahat_

Dua kata itu mampu membuat Ino menjerit. Untungnya, gadis pirang ini sudah antisipasi dengan suaranya, sehingga yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengigit bantal yang sering digunakannya untuk tidur.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan jeritannya. Ino memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keypad handphone-_nya dengan cepat. Huruf alphabet yang tersusun acak pun sudah Ino hafal di luar kepala. Jadi, Ino tidak perlu melihat tombol-tombol yang diketiknya, yang dia fokuskan adalah pesannya.

_Jadi, aku mengganggumu ya? Sorry! Gi mana tadi pertandingan basketnya? Menang gak?_

Pacar Ino adalah seorang pemain basket yang dikenal jenius. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru. Satu-satunya siswa yang mampu mencetak piala dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Itu juga yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Perasaan sayang yang sudah dia kubur selama empat tahun dan kini cintanya terbalaskan.

Suara Taylor Swift kembali terdengar. Pesan baru dari Shikamaru.

_Menang, troublesome. Aku ingin tidur dulu ya?_

Ini dia tekanan hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak ada ucapan 'selamat tidur' atau 'selamat malam' yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Entah berupa pesan singkat, _voice mail,_ atau telepon. Itu cuma bualan Ino saja bila teman-temannya yang lain menanyakan seberapa romantisnya pacar Ino itu pada dirinya.

"Selalu saja…" kata Ino lirih. "Kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sebelum tidur pertanyaan ini yang selalu muncul dipikiran Ino. Selalu dan selalu. Tak jarang membuat air mata Ino selalu menetes setiap malamnya, seperti sudah diprogram untuk membasahi kedua pipi mulus Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tangisan Ino, Shikamaru berbaring di ranjangnya. Kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah, berbanding terbalik dengan kamar Ino yang selalu rapi. Maklum, namanya juga anak laki-laki tidak akan pernah rapi. Tapi, untuk kali ini, bukan ulah Shikamaru yang menyebabkan kamarnya hancur berantakan. Ini semua ulah teman-temannya.

Remah-remah kripik kentang bertaburan di atas sofa dan juga lantai yang berada di kamar Shikamaru. Bukan hanya itu, _cup-cup_ ramen instan juga menjadi penyebab berantakannya kamar Shikamaru. Seekor anjing putih yang sedang tertidur di sembarang tempat, kaset film baru, dan buku-buku pelajaran juga berantakan. Sementara si pemilik kamar hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Hey _Shikamaru!" panggil laki-laki berambut kuning seperti durian dan pelaku yang mengotori kamar Shikamaru dengan ramennya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kepala sekolah Namikaze Minato yaitu Namikaze Naruto atau bisa juga dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto, sesuai nama klan ibunya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak berniat merespon panggilan Naruto.

"Kasihan Ino-_chan_ jika kau perlakukan seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia seorang gadis yang wajib kita jaga. Apalagi dia berstatus pacarmu."

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. "_I know it._ Tapi, aku butuh istirahat. Setiap dua jam sekali, dia selalu mengirimiku pesan 'lagi apa' dan lain sebagainya. Terkadang dia berpura-pura mengirim sms nyasar kepadaku. Gadis yang begitu cerewet. Aku hanya ingin dia tenang dan tidak cerewet, itu saja." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan Shikamaru. Seharusnya ini dicatat di buku rekor.

"Gadis itu hanya ingin tahu kabarmu," celetuk si bungsu Uchiha yang sejak tadi membaca buku biologinya—Uchiha Sasuke. "Itu wajar."

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Jangan sampai kau menyesal menyia-nyiakan Ino," sambung laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya—Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan mata _shappire-_nya yang menyipit. "Kau mengatakan itu karena kau suka pada Ino-_chan_, _'kan_?" tanya Naruto.

Kedua pipi Kiba berubah merah, bukan karena tatonya, melainkan dia merona mendengar tuduhan Naruto. Kiba memang menyukai Ino semenjak dia tahu Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyukainya, melainkan meyukai Naruto sejak dia duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

"Apa… maksudmu…" kalimat Kiba terbata-bata karena gugup. "NARUTO?" Mata Kiba sudah memunculkan bara api di sana. Itu berarti Naruto harus bersiap-siap diterkam oleh laki-laki yang punya banyak anjing di rumahnya.

"_Troublesome!" _kata Shikamaru.

"Lama-lama Ino akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus tak acuh seperti itu. Meskipun, kau sahabat baiknya. Aku tidak ingin kalian sama-sama terpuruk, Shikamaru," kata sahabat baik Shikamaru dan juga Ino—Akimichi Chouji.

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

Di dalam hati Shikamaru dia juga menyesal sudah membuat Ino khawatir. Tapi, dia juga ingin bebas seperti awan. Awan yang selalu terbang bebas di atas langit. Bukan berarti Shikamaru merasa terkekang, hanya saja, Ino terlalu cerewet jika sudah berurusan dengan keadaannya.

Shikamaru tahu Ino sangat mencintainya. Seluruh penghuni gedung _Konoha High School_ pun tahu hal itu, termasuk pegawai yang bekerja di sekolahnya dulu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, karena sifat Ino yang setia pula yang meluluhkan hati beku Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang sederhana.

Ya… walaupun Shikamaru yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ino dibanding si gadis pirang yang kini berstatus pacarnya, bukan berarti Shikamaru pula yang meminta Ino menjadi pacarnya dengan resmi. Ini lebih terkesan Ino yang mengajak Shikamaru untuk pacaran, padahal status pacaran bagi Shikamaru itu tidak terlalu penting. Karena yang terpenting adalah mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing dan berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Tapi, Shikamaru hanya bisa menurut pada Ino. Membuat Ino tersenyum adalah hal yang membuat Shikamaru bahagia juga.

'_Apa?'_ tanya Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali otak jenius Shikamaru memikirkan Ino. Selalu pertanyaan itu. Meskipun sering muncul dalam pikirannya, bukan berarti pertanyaan itu mampu dijawabnya dengan mudah seperti mengerjakan soal fisika yang berkaitan dengan banyak rumus dan satuan. Shikamaru lebih mudah menjawab soal fisika dibanding menjawab pertanyaan 'apa' yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Pertanyaan 'apa' tentang Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Ino langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi pagi diforsir oleh tuntutannya sebagai pelajar. Seragam ala _sailor moon_-nya pun tidak sempat Ino ganti dengan pakaian santai untuk di rumah. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata _aqumarine _Ino terpejam, berusaha konsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'kenapa'-nya.

"Kenapa Shikamaru sulit dihubungi?" Pertanyaan kenapa tentang Shikamaru keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa Shikamaru tidak peduli padaku?" Pertanyaan kedua pun keluar dari bibirnya. Saat pertanyaan kedua itu meluncur dari bibirnya, mata _aquamarine _Ino pun mengeluarkan setetes _liquid_ bening.

Tangannya langsung menghapus air matanya. Karena dia tahu, tidak ada tangan yang siap menghapus air matanya sekarang. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Bukan menyukainya, tapi menyayanginya? Kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

Pertanyaan ketiga membuat mata Ino semakin rajin meneteskan air mata. Tapi, Ino tidak menghapusnya. Sudah banyak air mata yang dihapusnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia ingin, suatu saat nanti, ada tangan yang menyeka air matanya. Membuatnya tersenyum sehabis menangis. Dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah Shikamaru. Ino ingin tangan Shikamaru yang mengambil pekerjaan tangannya menghapus air matanya. Ino ingin Shikamaru.

Sebelum Ino terbuai dalam tidur siangnya, _handphone-_nya bergetar. Ino sengaja hanya menggetarkan _handphone-_nya karena dia tidak ingin diganggu. _'Ah… siapa yang ingin menggangguku menangis? Tidak ada yang peduli.'_

Sebenarnya Ino malas mengambil _handphone-_nya yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Namun, getaran di _handphone_ Ino tak kunjung berhenti. Ino yakin ada sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai orang yang menghubunginya tetap sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

Mata Ino membulat sempurna. Nama yang tertera di layar _handphone-_nya nyaris membuat jantungnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Bahkan Ino sampai lupa cara bernafas. Dia… Shikamaru. Orang yang menelpon Ino adalah Shikamaru. Kekasih yang dirindukan Ino.

Di saat Ino ingin menekan tombol bergaris hijau, _handphone-_nya sudah tidak bergetar. Ingin rasanya Ino membanting _handphone-_nya, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Yang dilakukan Ino sekarang adalah kembali menelpon Shikamaru. Dia yakin ada yang ingin Shikamaru katakan sampai-sampai menelponnya. Jarang sekali Shikamaru menelpon, mengirim pesan pun jarang. Biasanya, yang mengirim pesan atau menelpon duluan selalu Ino. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam bulan ini, Shikamaru yang pertama kali menelponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi!"_ kata Ino. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Tapi, Ino yakin teleponnya sudah diangkat. "Halo? Shikamaru?" tanya Ino khawatir. Jika ini sinetron yang sering Nyonya Yamanaka tonton, mungkin sekarang Shikamaru berada dalam tangan penjahat dan mencoba menghubungi Ino untuk meminta bantuan.

Tiba-tiba Ino mendengar petikan gitar yang indah dan suara gitar itu keluar dari _handphone-_nya. Itu berarti, yang memainkan gitar itu sudah pasti orang yang sedang dihubungi Ino. Ino tidak banyak komentar, dia menikmati permainan gitar yang dimainkan Shikamaru. Begitu lembut dan indah. Apalagi suara Shikamaru yang begitu nyaman didengar.

Petikan gitar dan juga suara Shikamaru terasa sempurna di telinga Ino. Lagu _Just the Way You Are _milik Bruno Mars berhasil dinyanyikan Shikamaru dengan indah dan merdu. Mulut Ino tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi selain kekagumannya pada Shikamaru. Ino menangis lagi. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, tapi tangisan kebahagiaan. Dia bahagia memiliki Shikamaru. Tentu saja, Shikamaru juga bahagia memiliki Ino sebagai kekasihnya.

_Cause Ino is amazing  
Just the way you are_

Ino tercengang mendengar namanya berada dalam dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan Shikamaru. Ino menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Shikamaru bersama langit biru dan awan putih yang menggumpal di atasnya. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersama mereka. Dua benda langit yang sama-sama disukai Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, _troublesome?_" tanya Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merona. "Perlakuan yang terlalu romantis yang dilakukan oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru."

Ino tersenyum sama seperti Shikamaru yang berada di tempatnya. Mereka sama-sama bahagia. Ino tidak memerlukan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'kenapa'-nya lagi. Terlalu merepotkan bagi Ino jika harus mengingat-ingat pertanyaan 'kenapa'-nya. Virus merepotkan pun sudah ditularkan Shikamaru kepada gadisnya.

Tangan Shikamaru memang tidak ada untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi, yang Ino sadari adalah tangan Shikamaru bukan berfungsi untuk menghapus air matanya, tetapi untuk menggenggam tangannya. Menggenggam tangan Ino untuk dibawanya ke dunia kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Dunia kebahagiaan yang mereka ciptakan khusus untuk mereka. Dan itu hanya bisa didatangi oleh mereka berdua. Hanya Shikamaru dan Ino.

Sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'apa'-nya. Entah pertanyaan _'apa yang harus dilakukan Shikamaru?' _atau mungkin pertanyaan _'apa yang membuat Ino begitu cerewet?'_ karena itu sekarang tidak penting. Hal penting bagi Shikamaru sekarang hanyalah membuat Ino bahagia karenanya. Meyakinkan Ino kalau hati Ino memang tidak salah menyimpan nama Shikamaru di dalamnya. Membuat Ino tahu, walaupun Shikamaru terlihat tidak peduli padanya, hati Shikamaru selalu peduli untuk Ino. Itu semua demi kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Bibir Ino memang tidak diciptakan untuk berbicara irit kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru tahu, bibir Ino sengaja diciptakan untuk mewarnai hari Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru kadang merindukan ucapan selamat pagi darinya, atau ucapan selamat yang lain. Warna-warni bak pelangi dalam hidup Shikamaru memang selalu dibumbui kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir manis Ino.

"Buka pintu kamarmu! Jangan membuatku berdiri mematung di depan kamarmu ini, nyonya."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru barusan membuat Ino kaget bukan kepalang. Ino langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Seragamnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Ino tidak sempat merias diri sebentar.

Ino memegang gagang pintu coklatnya dan melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya tampan, hanya saja ketampanannya sudah dikalahkan dengan ekspresi malasnya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang tajam bak burung elang. Rambut nanasnya yang hitam dan menjulang. Bukan hanya itu, _handphone-_nya berada di dekat daun telinganya sekarang.

Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama mematikan _handphone _mereka. Tidak ada kepedihan ataupun kebingungan yang tergambar dari raut wajah pasangan kekasih ini. Hanya ada kebahagiaan dan keharuan.

Tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino, membawa tubuh langsing Ino dalam pelukannya. Genggaman yang erat dan hangat dari Shikamaru untuk gadisnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Ino berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Shikamaru. Bibirnya mencium mesra bibir Shikamaru. Tidak ada aba-aba, semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Tak seharusnya Ino menginginkan tangan Shikamaru untuk menghapus air matanya, karena yang dilakukan tangan Shikamaru sekarang lebih indah. Karena tangan Shikamaru yang membawanya ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru yang nyaman dan hangat. Membawanya ke dalam dunia kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru juga tak seharusnya menginginkan bibir Ino untuk tenang, karena yang dilakukan bibir Ino jauh lebih indah dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Karena bibir Ino yang membawanya ke dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan cinta. Ino adalah segalanya yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Shikamaru. Ino cinta pertamanya dan akan jadi yang terakhir. Hanya satu yang membawa Ino ke posisi 'bukan yang terakhir' itu hanyalah kasih sayangnya. Shikamaru tidak ingin kehilangan kasih sayang dari Ino, tidak boleh ada kata terakhir untuk hal yang satu ini. Karena, ini adalah pelangi kebahagiaan Nara Shikamaru. Pelangi yang menggantikan awan kelabu setelah hujan dan menemani awan putih serta langit biru yang merupakan hal yang disukai anak tunggal keluarga Nara ini.

Ino melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Shikamaru dan begitu pula yang dilakukan tangan Shikamaru pada pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat air mata Ino membasahi kedua pipinya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Itu gara-gara kau, Nara Shikamaru," kata Ino. Ino memeluk tubuh Shikamaru. Ino tidak ingin kehilangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlalu berharga untuknya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke rumahku?"

"_Mendokusai! _Untuk membuatmu tersenyum, Yamanaka Ino," jawab Shikamaru.

Jawaban yang nyaris sama. Shikamaru melakukan itu untuk Ino dan Ino menangis haru karena Shikamaru. Jawaban yang tepat untuk 'kenapa' dan 'apa'-nya ShikaIno, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini dia hasil karya Yola tiga hari sebelum Ujian Nasional (tepatnya di Hari Pendidikan).  
Maaf jika fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Mungkin karena alurnya yang kecepetan, _ending-_nya yang masuk kriteria _bad ending_, dan alasan-alasan lain yang membuat _reader_ kurang 'srek' sama fict ShikaIno punya Yola yang ini. Yola minta maaf!

Sebenernya yola juga gak nyangka _ending-_nya bakal gini. Masalah _ending_ salahkan otak dan jari-jari yola yang dari tadi gak bisa berhenti. Inspirasi lancar terus udah gak sanggup nampung sementara jari-jarinya Yola udah gak sabar buat nari di atas _keypad *halahh*_

Dibanding tambah panjang aja cuap-cuapnya, silahkan _readers _meninggalkan pesan/kesan/kritik/etc berupa _review._ _Review_ yang Yola terima bakal yola jadiin pelajaran dan penyemangat yola untuk terus berkarya! *semangat 45*

Last,

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO**  
**LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!**

With Love,  
The Light Guardian from C-SIF a.k.a Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
